Bidadari Rumus Cinta
by Fumiko Yamazaki
Summary: Hinata dan Sasuke tanding pintar Matematika. Gara-gara Sasuke marah-marah sama Hanabi yang tidak diketahuinya adalah adik dari pacar yang dulu ditinggalkannya ke luar negeri, dan membuat Hinata tersinggung/SasuXHina Hanabi obat nyamuk/Gaje, abal, bahasa agak kasar, maklum author newbie/But R&R, please...


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC (sangat), typo (kalau nggak salah), alur? Silahkan nilai sendiri**

**Harap maklum ini fic buatan author newbie =.='**

…

**Fumiko Yamazaki Present**

**Bidadari Rumus Cinta**

…

"_Nee-chan, nee-chan_!"

Bruk!

Aku langsung terbangun saat Hanabi menubruk badanku.

"_Nani_ Hana-_chan_? _Nee-chan_ masih ngantuk." Ujarku sambil menggeliat kecil.

"_Nee-chan_, bangun! Bangun! Ayo bangun!" teriak Hanabi dengan suara super.

Mendengarnya aku langsung terbangun dan jatuh dari ranjang secara dramatis. Intinya teriakan Hanabi benar-benar,,

Mengerikan!

"_Ne_,_ ne_ Hana-_chan_? Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil mengucek-ngucekkan mataku.

"Begini _Nee-chan_. Di sekolahku ada guru baru. Dia memberikan tugas yang sangat sulit, dan harus dikumpulkan besok. _Nee-chan_ tolong ajari aku! Ayo, _Nee_ bantu aku!" kata Hanabi dengan muka memelas.

Tapi saat melihat ekspresiku setelah bangun tidur, dia jadi menatapku _horror_.

"Tanyakan pada Karin-_nee_ saja. Atau tidak dengan Konan-_sensei_." Jawabku sekenanya kemudian melanjutkan tidurku.

"Aku mana bisa bertanya pada mereka. Mereka tidak bisa menolongku. Hanya _Nee-chan_ yang bisa."

Sambil masih menutup mata, aku bertanya: "Memangnya PR mu itu pelajaran apa?"

"Matematika _Nee-chan_." Jawabnya dengan bersemangat.

"Umm, baiklah. Akan _Nee-chan_ bantu. Tapi bersihkan sepeda _Nee-chan_ selama seminggu penuh." Kataku sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking.

"Itu gampang_ Nee_."

…

Sasuke menatap buku latihan muridnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'Tidak mungkin!' batinnya.

Lepas dari buku latihan itu, pandangannya langsung mengarah ke sosok siswi SMP berambut coklat panjang yang sedang memunduk gugup.

'Anak ini tidak mungkin mengerjakan soal ini. Dia pasti menyontek.' _Inner_nya berbicara..

Sasuke benar-benar yakin bahwa tidak akan seorangpun bisa menjawab tugas yang diberikannya kemarin.

_Why?_

Karena materi tugas yang diberikan Sasuke kemarin adalah materi tugas pelajaran Matematika di jenjang Sekolah Menengah Atas yang sering keluar dalam perlombaan tingkat nasional.

Sasuke benar-benar guru yang kejam sekaligus sinting!

Bagaimana bisa memberikan tugas siswa tingkat atas untuk anak-anak yang masih berada di tingkat menengah.

Tapi ternyata kesintingannya itu bisa dilawan bahkan dikalahkan oleh kemisteriusan anak perempuan ini yang dengan cara yang penuh rahasia bisa menjawab soal-soal tugas sinting itu dengan jawaban yang tepat.

Benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Dan cerita yang sangat aneh!

"Kau!" tunjuk Sasuke kepada seorang siswi berambut Ungu.

"Aku _Sensei_?" tanya siswi itu gugup dan takut karena ditatap Sasuke menggunakan pandangan yang dingin dan err.. membunuh.

"Ya! Memangnya kau kira siapa yang aku tunjuk?" Sasuke bertanya balik dengan nada sarkartis.

"Kk-, kenapa _Sensei_?"

"Maju ke depan, kerjakan tugas nomor satu!" perintah Sasuke.

Siswi itu langsung tegang dan tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya?

Alis Sasuke naik sebelah.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya _Sensei_." Jawab siswi itu ketakutan.

"Berdiri ke depan!" perintah Sasuke lagi.

Dengan langkah gontai siswi itu melangkah maju kedepan kelas.

"Hapalkan perkalian satu sampai 1000!

"_APAA! Apa kau sudah gila"_

Seperti _de javu_ Sasuke menoleh.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan siswi berambut coklat panjang itu.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati siswi itu.

"He? Aku hanya mengatakan 'apa' _Sensei_." Jawab siswi itu heran.

Dan itu membuat Sasuke berang.

…

"APA? Kurang ajar sekali orang itu!" teriak Hinata geram.

Bagaimana bisa geram bila melihat sang adik tersayang pulang dengan muka lesu dan sedih. Dan sambil menangis menceritakan tentang nasibnya yang buruk akibat dari telinga tuli milik seorang guru yang kejam dan sinting!

"Gurumu itu sinting sekali." Maki Hinata.

"Iya, _Nee-chan_. Dia bilang kalau aku ini bodoh. Tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas yang diberikannya. Hiks, dia menyakiti hatiku.."

"Bukannya aku yang mengajarkanmu menjawab soal itu?"

Hanabi mengangguk. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak dan tersadar ketika melihat kakak perempuan tercintanya menuliskan sesuatu di kertas.

"Berikan ini kepada gurumu yang sinting itu!" ujar Hinata memberikan selembar kertas berisi soal-soal yang sangat tidak dimengerti oleh Hanabi.

"_Hai! Nee-chan_."

….

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam siswi berambut coklat panjang yang kemarin dihukumnya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Siswi itu menghela nafasnya.

"Aku hendak memperjuangkan kebenaran, _Sensei."_ Jawab siswi itu dengan tegas.

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar jawaban siswi yang berani itu.

"Kebenaran bahwa kau itu memang menyontek?" tanyanya sarkatis

Siswi itu mengepalkan tangannya mendengar perkaataan Sasuke.

'Dasar guru sinting.' Batin siswi itu yang tidak lain adalah Hanabi.

Hanabi kemudian mengambil kertas yang dititipkan Hinata kemarin.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahu _Sensei_, bahwa aku benar-benar tidak menyontek. Kakak perempuanku yang mengajarkanku bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan dari _Sensei_ kemarin. Dan setelah apa yang _Sensei_ katakan kemarin, kakakku menitipkan sesuatu untukmu." Hanabi menjulurkan tangannya memberikan kertas itu kepada Sasuke.

"Setelah _Sensei_ bisa menjawab soal-soal itu dengan benar, baru _Sensei_ bisa mengata-ngataiku seperti kemarin."

Sasuke tertegun melihat soal-soal yang dituliskan di kertas itu.

Benar-benar rumit!

Ini membuktiikan bahwa orang yang membuat soal ini bukan orang sembarangan. Taapi benar-benar ahli.

"Tapi aku juga punya titipan untuk kakakmu!" ujar Sasuke kemudian mengambil kertas dan bolpoint.

"Katakan juga padanya….

….

"Dia benar-benar tidak mau kalah!" desis Hinata saat melihat kertas yang diberikan guru Hanabi yang sinting melalui Hanabi.

"Katanya, _Nee-chan_ benar-benar lancang sudah mengujinya. Jadi dia juga ingin memberikan pelajaran kepada _Nee-chan_." Jawab Hanabi sambil mengehela nafasnya.

"Tapi tenang saja _Imooto_. Soal yang diberikan gurumu ini tidak sebanding dengan soal yang _Nee-chan_ berikan kemarin. Dia akan merasa sangat…."

….

"Siall! Soal ini benar-benar sulit!" teriakku frustasi.

Seumur hidupku, hanya kali ini saja aku mendapat pukulan keras seperti ini.

Aku seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ahli Matematika se-Jepang, tidak bisa menjawab tiga soal yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa.

Benar-benar sialan!

Tapi bila dilihat-lihat rasanya aku tidaak asing dengan materi ini.

Dan ini membuatku menerawang jauh kembali ke masa lalu.

Ke masa saat aku masih SMA dan masih bersama dengan seseorang yang kusakiti hatinya.

"Hinata." Ucapku lirih.

Melihat soal-soal ini aku jadi sangat merindukannya. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasakannnya.

"Hinata, kau dimana?" bisikku sambil menatap bulan dari balik kaca jendela.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisikku lagi tanpa menyadari setitik kristal bening menetes di ujung mataku.

….

Aku tertawa terkekeh-kekeh melihat kertas yang dibawa Hanabi tadi.

"Ckckck, guru sinting itu pasti mencoba untuk mengalahkanku." Gumamku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa 300 soal darinya tidak bisa menandingi tingkat kesulitan tiga soal yang kuberikan padanya."

Setelah aku puas memandangi soal yang diberikannya, akupun mengambil pulpen dan menulis jawaban yang pasti akan membuatnya terccengang.

….

Sasuke ternganga.

Dia benar-benar tidak percaya.

Soal yang diberikannya kemarin dapat diselesaikan dengan luar biasa, tapi soal yang diberikan untuknya tidak bisa diselesaikan olehnya.

Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya?

"Bagaimana _Sensei_? Kakakku lebih hebat darimu kan?" ejek Hanabi sambil tersenyum puas.

"Tidak! Yang kemarin aku hanya pemanasan. Aku akan memberikan pertanyaan yang lebih sulit lagi." Balas Sasuke dengan seringainya.

…

"Dia benar-benar gengsian sekali ya Hana-_chan_." Kata Hinata kepada Hanabi yang asyik memakan salad buah yang dibuat Hinata.

"Iya. Benar-benar keras kepala." Ujar Hanabi sambil mengamati kakak perempuannya yang sedang mengerjakan soal yang diberikan gurunya tadi.

"Sudah selesai." Kata Hinata yang langsung membuat Hanabi ternganga.

25 soal Matematika super sulit bisa dijawab oleh Hinata hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

Gadis kecil itu jadi sangat yakin bila soal yang dibuat Hinata tempo hari itu pasti sangat sulit jika melihat kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh kakak perempuannya itu.

"_Nee-chan_ hebat sekali." Puji Hanabi kagum.

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, besok, berikan jawaban ini kepada gurumu itu. Dan tanyakan apa dia masih menganggap remeh _Nee_-_chan_!"

Hinata kemudian memberikan selembar kertas kosong.

Dahi Hanabi mengernyit melihatnya.

"Untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu dia sudah kehabisan kertas karena soal buatannya terlalu sulit." Kelaakar Hinata.

Kedua kakak beradik itu kemudian tertawa bersama.

….

"Hm, kakakmu lumayan juga ya. Tapi dia masih tidak sebanding bila ingin menyaingiku." Ejek Sasuke saat melihat kertas yang diberikan Hanabi.

"Kakakku juga bertanya, apakah _Sensei_ sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikannya?" tanya Hanabi sambil menahan kesal.

Sasuke terkekeh dan mengambil map coklat.

"Ini, berikan padanya!" dengan angkuhnya Sasuke melempar map coklat itu ke arah Hanabi, dan langsung membuat dahi Hanabi berkedut-kedut pertanda bahwa dia kesal sekali.

Hanabi lalu memungut kertas-kertas yang berhamburan akibat dari perbuatan Sasuke tadi yang dengan sembarangan melempar map itu hingga membuat kertas-kertasnya keluar berhamburan.

"_Sensei_, bukannya soal dari kakakku hanya tiga saja, kenapa jawabannya banyak sekali?" tanya Hanabi heran.

Sasuke menatapnya intens.

"Kakakmu mencoba mempermainkanku, jadi kuikuti saja permainannya." Jawabnya dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Maksudnya _Sensei_?" tanya Hanabi lagi dengan heran. Jujur dia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Kembali sana ke kelas!" perintah Sasuke sangar yang langsung membuat Hanabi mengambil langkah seribu, keluar dari ruangan sasuke.

"_Sugoi_! Guru itu benar-benar menyeramkan." Gumam Hanabi setelah keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

…

'Sial. Ternyata dia menemukan jawabannya.' Batin Hinata setelah melihat kertas jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Dia menjawabnya dengan terperinci dan detail. Kemampuannya hampir sama dengan kemampuan Sasuke-_kun_." Gumam Hinata kagum.

Kembali mata rembulannya meneliti angka-angka, variable, dan alur pengerjaan yang ditulis rapi di sebuah kertas hvs itu. Setelah beberapa menit Hinata menyeringai saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Dia tidak pandai dalam menyingkat dan membuat rumus baru."

"Aku…

"Menemukan kelemahanmu!" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

'Dia hebat dalam membuat rumus baru. Tapi di dalam kemampuan memecah rumus baru itu menjadi rumus-rumus yang sudah ada, dia tidak terlalu mampu. Ck, kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku Nona. Kita buktikan siapa yang terbaik.' Batin Sasuke.

…

"Heehh…. _Sensei_ tolong aku!" pinta Hanabi putus asa.

"Memangnya kau ada masalah apa, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Kurenai saat melihat siswi yang biasanya enerjik itu tiba-tiba menjadi lesu.

"Aku punya masalah besar! Sangat besar! Tapi bukan aku yang melakukannya, tapi _Sensei_, aku yang menderita karena masalah ini." Jawab Hanabi miris.

Kurenai makin heran, iris merahnya terus menatap Hanabi yang tampak sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Ceritakan pada _Sensei_!" perintah Kurenai lembut, sebagai seorang guru BP merupakan tugasnya membantu siswa yang sedang dalam kesulitan belajar.

"Ini semua karena ulah guru Matematika kami yang baru, _Sensei_." Ujar Hanabi.

Alis mata Kurenai terangkat satu.

"Maksudmu, Uchiha-_sensei_?" tanya Kurenai lagi.

"Iya _Sensei_. Dihari pertamanya mengajar, Uchiha-_sensei_ memberikan tugas yang sangat sulit. Benar-benar sulit." Cerita Hanabi lagi.

"Jadi? Kau kesulitan menjawabnya? Dan kau dihukum oleh Uchiha-_sensei_?" tanya Kurenai mencoba menebak kelanjutan cerita Hanabi.

"Seandainya itu yang terjadi_ Sensei_, aku akan sangat bersyukur." Jawab Hanabi putus asa.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kurenai penasaran.

"Memang benar aku sangat kesulitan menjawabnya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jadi aku minta bantuaan pada Hinata _Nee-chan_,"

"Tunggu dulu, Hinata? Apa maksudmu Hyuuga Hinata, dosen Matematika di Universitas Konoha dan yang menjadi dosen terbang di Universitas Tokyo, Kyoto, dan Osaka itu?" tanya Kurenai tidak percaya.

"Iya,_ sensei_. Dia itu kakakku." Jawab hanabi malas, karena biasanya bila setelah bertanya seperti itu arah pembicaraan Kurenai akan keluar dari topik.

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali jadi adiknya Hyuuga. Kudengar kakak tertuamu Hyuuga Neji juga ahli dibidang Matematika bukan? Dia guru Matematika di Sunagakure High School kan? Apa dia masih mengajar? Aku pasti akan memintanya memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuk anakku lagi."

Nah kan, keluar dari topi!

Kini Hanabi menghela nafasnya makin berat karena harus mendengar ocehan Kurenai-_sensei_ untuk dua jam kedepan.

'Di sini sama saja.' Batin Hanabi putus asa.

Dan tanpa pengetahuan Kurenai-_sensei _yang masih mengoceh tidak jelas Hanabi keluar dari ruang BP.

…

"_Tadaima_." Kata Hanabi mengucapkan salam saat dia tiba di rumah.

"_Okaerinasai_ Hana-_chan_. Bagaimana harimu disekolah?" tanya Hinata.

"Sangat melelahkan." Jawab Hanabi lesu.

Hinata mengangguk.

"_Nee-chan_, aku ke kamar dulu ya." Kata Hanabi pamit menujju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Hinata tampak merenung, gadis berambut indigo itu baru menyadari sesuatu.

Ya, menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting.

…

Keesokan paginya

"Hana-_chan_, ayo bangun! Kau harus sekolah hari ini." Teriak Hinata dari bawah yang langsung membangunkan Hanabi.

"Ya, ampun! Aku kesiangan." Pekik Hanabi panik.

Dan terdengarlah suara-suara beredebum di lantai atas yang membuat Hinata geleng-geleng kepala.

"_Ohayoo, Nee-chan_!" Sapa Hanabi ketika gadis kecil itu tiba di meja makan dan langsung menyambar sarapannya.

"_Ohayoo_, Hana-_chan_." Balas Hinata.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat adiknya menyantap sarapannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Oh, ya Hana-_chan_. Katakan pada gurumu kalau _Nee-chan_ menantangnya untuk bertanding secara langsung." Kata Hinata yang membuat nasi goreng yang dikunyah Hanabi menyembur keluar.

Hanabi ternganga.

"Kau pasti tertekan karena menjadi kurir diantara kami. Lagipula _Nee-chan _penasaran dengan gurumu yan g sinting itu." Jawab Hinata menjelaskan.

Hanabi mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"_Arigatou Nee-chan_." Kata Hanabi memeluk Hinata.

"_Nee-chan_, bagaimana kalau _Nee-chan _mengantarku menggunakan mobil sport _Nee-chan_ yang baru itu?" celetuk Hanabi tiba-tiba sambil cengengesan.

"Dasar! Modus juga kau." Sungut Hinata tapi diantarkannya juga adik kesayangannya itu.

…

"_Arigatou Nee-chan_." Kata Hanabi saat tiba di sekolahnya.

"_Douita_ Hana-_chan. Nee-chan_ juga mau membayar uang sekolahmu sekalian menerima laporan kelakuan dari guru BP mu."

JLEK!

Hanabi terdiam mematung.

'Laporan

Kelakuan

Di sekolah

TIDAK!' teriak Hanabi dalam hati.

Well sepertinya Hanabi akan berdebar-debar hari ini.

…

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu _Senju-_sama_. Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu." Ujar Hinata keluar dari sebuah ruangan diikuti oleh seorang perempuan berambut pirang.

"_Dooitashimashite_ Hyuuga-_san_. Ini memang tugas kami." Jawab wanita paruh baya itu sambil memberikan senyuman untuk gadis berprestasi yang merupakan mantan muridnya dulu.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu Senju-_sama_." Kata Hinata berpamitan, yang ditanggapi ddengan senyuman dan anggukan dari Tsunade.

Kini Hinata berjalan di koridoor sekolah Hanabi yang dulu juga sekolahnya.

Saat melewati sebuah ruang kelas yang sedang belajar.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini?"

"Aku tidak suka pelajaran Matematika,_ Sensei_."

"Bodoh sekali! Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja saat kelasku berlangsung? Keluar sana!"

Percakapan antara guru yang marah dan murid yang dimarahi itu sukses membuat Hinata terpaku ditempat.

"_Hey! Bukankah aku sudah memberikan bocoran rumus padamu? Kenapa tidak dipergun__akan?"_

"_Aku sudah mempergunakannya, tapi aku tida__k tahu langkah selanjutnya."_

"_Bagaimana kau ini?"_

"_Aku kan tidak menyukai__ Matematika."_

"_Blet__ak!"_

"_Kalau kau tidak menyukai Matematika, kenapa kau bisa be__rada disini?"_

"_Aku tidak__ tahu."_

"_Ah! Dasar baka!"_

Kilasan kejadian masa lalu kembali terputar diotaknya.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengusap setetes air mata yang menetes dari ujung matanya.

Sosok itu, dia benar-benar merindukannya.

Tidak ingin melakukan adegan dramatisasi di tempat itu, Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari situ.

Sementara guru yang mengajar dikelas yang dilewati Hinata tadi tampak sedang menghukum siswa yang tadi dimarahinya.

Tapi saat melihat helaian surai indigo yang sangat tidak asing baginya lewat, Sasuke langsung terperangah tidak percaya.

Dan tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke langsung meninggalkan kelas dan membuat semua siswa yang diajarnya bingung dan keheranan.

…

Benarkah itu tadi Hinata?

Apakah benar-benar Hinata?

Tapi rambut indigo itu tidak bisa membohongiku.

Aku mengenalinya!

Aku tahu persis rambut indigo yang sering kuelus saat berada disamping Hinata. Bentuknya, kehalusannya, bau harumnya, aku tidak bisa melupakannya.

Aku yakin dia Hinata.

Dan kali ini aku tidak akan membuatnya pergi. Aku harus bisa mengejarnya.

Ya, aku harus bisa bertemu dengan Hinata.

….

Sasuke terus mengejar sosok yang diyakininya adalah kekasih hatinya dulu dan sekarang.

Tapi sepertinya takdir belum mengizinkan mereka bisa bertemu sekarang.

Saat Sasuke mengejar Hinbata sampai ke halaman depan, mobil sport milik Hinata baru keluar dari gerbang.

"Hinata!" teriak Sasuke.

"Hinata! Hinata! HINATA!" teriak Sasuke lagi, pemuda tampan itu kemudian menjambak rambutnya.

Menyesal tidak bisa menemui orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

….

"_Sensei_!" panggil Hanabi memasuki ruangan Sasuke.

"Hn, ada apa?" jawab guru muda itu lesu.

Sangat lesu.

Melihat itu membuat Hanabi heran, senang, dan takut.

Heran dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba lesu padahal tadi pagi sangar sekali. Senang karena Sasuke pasti kehilangan moodnya untuk memarahi Hanabi, dan takut. Takut mood Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah dan kembali menjadi guru super sangar.

Maklum, Sasuke kan labil.

"_Sensei_, kau kenapa?" tanya Hanabi berbasa-basi.

"Apa perlu kau tau?" tandas Sasuke cuek.

Satu lagi, Sasuke tidak bisa diajak basa-basi.

"Cuuma basa-basi saja, _sensei_." Jawab Hanabi yang langsung membuat Sasuke mendelik dan Hanabi bergidik ngeri.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan kakakku." Jeda Hnabi untuk mengambil nafas, "Kakakku menantang_ sensei _untuk dapat bisa bertanding paling hebat di pelajaran Matematika."

Sasuke yang mendengaqrkan hanya tersenyuim miring.

"Bisa juga,"

"Secara langsung!" potong Hanabi cepat.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alis matanya.

"Dia ingin bertemu _sensei_ dan bertanding secara langsung. Karena kakakku tidak terima diremehkan oleh_ Sensei_." Jelas Hanabi.

"Baik. Hari minggu besok gedung Akihara jam sepuluh pagi. Sekarang keluar sana!"

….

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya kedalam gedung Akihara dengan pasti.

Dirinya sudah tidak asing lagii denggan gedung itu, karena saat dirinya masih High School, mereka berdua Sasuke sering meminjam tempat itu sebagai tempat belajar.

"Baik, Gedung Akihara, Ruang Nameki Nomor 17." gumam Hinata membaca alamat tempat dirinya dan guru Sasuke janjian.

Sekarang ini, Hinata berdandan kasual, dengan celana jeans dan kaos yang memiliki rompi.

Hinata terlihat manis sekarang.

Dengan sedikit berdebar, Hinata menggerakan knop pintu ruangan yang sering digunakannya dulu belajar.

Saat masuk, Hinata berharap bisa menemukan sosok Sasuke di dalam ruangan itu dan sedang duduk menunggunya sambil mengggoreskan pensilnya di atas kertas.

Tunggu dulu!

Apa itu tadi hanya khayalan?

Tapi kenapa sekarang Hinata dipeluk oleh seorang pemuda tampan, berambut biru gelap, dan memiliki gaya rambut emo.

Pokoknya cirri-ciri pemuda itu mirip sekali dengan Sasuke.

"Hinata." Panggil pemuda itu lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tuh kan suaranya saja mirip Sasuke.

"Aku merindukanmu." Lagi, pemuda itu berkata lagi.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Iya, ini aku Hinata." Jawab pemuda itu melepas pelukannya.

'Namanya sama kayak nama Sasuke.' Pikir Hinata.

_What? Oh My God_! Kesalahan author nih. Bikin Hinata jadi lola dan nggak nyadar-nyadar kalau itu bener-bener Sasuke.

Woy! Hinata sadar! Itu Sasuke, pacar mu! _Your sweatheart_.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" akhirnya Hinata sadar juga dari lolanya.

Langsung Hinata memeluk balik Sasuke. Menumpahkan segala kerinduannya. Hingga tanpa disadarinya, banyak kristal bening berjatuhan.

"Hinata, kau kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu saat Hinata sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh, aku ada janjian dengan gurunya Hana_-chan_." Jawab Hinata.

Dahi Sasuke mengernuyit heran.

"Guru? Apa jangan-jangan?"

Dan akhirnya mereka bercerita tentang asal-usul dan alasan kenapa mereka bisa berada di tempat itu.

Bukannya saling bertengkar, mereka malah mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Bodoh sekali, sampai-sampai tidak mengenali satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke-_kun_ itu adalah guru Matematikanya Hana-_chan_. Pantas aku sangat tidak asing dengan cara pengerjaanmu." Kata Hinata sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Aku tidak kenal loh dengan Hana-_chan_. Memangnya nama asli Hana-_chan_ itu siapa?"

"Hyuuga Hanabi."

"Maksudmu gadis kecil berambut coklat panjang yang _hyperaktif_ dan berani itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Apa Sasuke tidak memperhatikan matanya?"

"Dia sering memakai _softlens_ warna hitam." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, iya ya." Hinata menepuk jidatnya.

Mereka kembali tertawa.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Apa rencana kita masih dilanjutkan?" tanya Sasuke.

Tangannya mengelus rambut dan pipi _chubby_ Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerumahku saja dan makan malam bersama. Setelah itu kita mengajari Hanabi bersama-sama." Ajak Hinata dan menarik tangan Sasuke supaya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ide bagus!" seru Sasuke dan mereka pun keluar dari ruangan itu sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

_**Owari**_

…

A/N_Gomen! Ficnya gaje. Endingnya nggak bagus lagi. Gomen.


End file.
